


Que sueño más real

by sunflow3rs



Series: Los mismos idiotas del vóley, ahora en la universidad [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo is like Kenma's dad ok, M/M, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, so Ushiwaka needs to ask for his permission
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Kenma todavía no le ha dicho a Kuroo que está saliendo con Ushijima. Ya lo hará otro día.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Los mismos idiotas del vóley, ahora en la universidad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Que sueño más real

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, por alguna razón pensaba que los drabbles eran de 100 a 1.000 palabras, pero sólo se consideran de esta manera los que llegan a 500. Así que aquí tenemos mi primer drabble xD.
> 
> Podría haber escrito mil cosas más sobre esta situación, pero la verdad es que creo que dejándolo así, más abierto, mola más. Y es más divertido, creo yo.
> 
> Espero que os guste. Yo estoy que no estoy con esta pareja xD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y un besazo!

Kenma había estado escuchando las voces desde que comenzaron la charla, pero creía que estaba soñando.

—Oh, ¡ _Kuroo-san_! ¡Y Bokuto-sempai! ¿Qué estáis haciendo en Sendai?

Incluso había escuchado el chirrido de la vieja puerta de la entrada cuando Hinata la había abierto.

—¡Pero si Saltyshima está aquí también! Pasad, pasad.

Hinata chillaba como siempre ignorando que a menos de una pared de distancia Kenma se encontraba durmiendo. Se movió en su lado de la cama sin abrir los ojos con la mitad de su cuerpo todavía en el país de los sueños. No tenía ganas de levantarse, por lo que se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo contrario, quien había sido su fuente de calor durante toda la noche.

A Kenma, en realidad, no le gustaba eso de dormir abrazado a otra persona. Pero los días se habían vueltos fríos y él, sin quererlo, se había obsesionado con los fuertes brazos de su novio.

—¿¡Cuánto tiempo os vais a quedar, _Kuroo-san_!?

La conversación que Hinata mantenía a gritos se había traslado al salón, por lo que ahora sus voces resonaban con más claridad dentro de la cabeza de Kenma. Frunció su ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Kenma está durmiendo. No, no hace falta que lo despiertes. ¡Ya lo hago yo, _Kuroo-san_!

Ahora que lo pensaba, la incesante voz de Hinata se repetía como un aviso.

—No te preocupes, Chibi-chan —la carcajada del mayor se escuchó aún más cerca. —Me he tirado toda la vida despertando a Kenma, ¿por qué crees que ahora no...?

Kenma se incorporó en la cama de un salto. Su visión se nubló debido a la rapidez en la que se había levantado e intentó ignorar la sensación de mareo, aunque no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Echó un rápido vistazo al chico que tenía a su lado, quien comenzaba a abrir sus ojos con desgano, habiéndose despertado por el movimiento brusco de su novio.

Entonces, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, Kuroo entró al cuarto, asegurándole a Kenma que las voces que había estado escuchando no eran producto de su imaginación. Que su mejor amigo realmente se encontraba ahí, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y con sus ojos abiertos que en silencio gritaban sorpresa. Detrás de él, la sonrisa nerviosa de Hinata pedía perdón por no haber sido capaz de parar al chico a tiempo y, por el otro lado, los rostros curiosos de Tsukishima y Bokuto, quienes miraban con curiosidad al par que estaba tumbado sobre la cama.

—Hey, hey, ¿ese es Ushiwaka?

Kuroo soltó un grito y se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando restregarse los ojos y olvidar lo que acababa de ver. Ushijima, finalmente, se levantó. No tenía camiseta, así que las miradas de los tres nuevos sujetos viajaron al pecho del chico sin discreción y, luego, volvieron a Kenma.

—Esto no está pasando —gimió angustiado Kuroo.

—Inesperado —susurró Tsukishima, más para Bokuto, que era a quien tenía a su lado, que para el resto.

—Buenos días, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, Tsukishima-san, Hinata-san —saludó Ushijima, mirándolos distraído, como si fuera el pan de cada día encontrarse a esos tres chicos de esa manera. Hinata, por otro lado, le devolvió el saludo contento. Entonces, su atención cayó en Kenma y, como se había vuelto costumbre, plantó un suave beso sobre sus labios. —Buenos días.

Kuroo gritó de nuevo.


End file.
